Rahne Sinclair (Earth-199999)
History Powers & Abilities Powers Rahne is a mutant with the mutant powers to transform herself into a wolf at will, or into a transitional form which combines human & lupine aspects, including: *'Lycanthropy': Much like the werewolves of folklore, Rahne can transform into a wolf. However, she is not a werewolf, & therefore is not restricted to the limitations of a creature of the night. She can also retain full memory of herself, & therefore has her human consciousness while in her wolf & transitional forms. In her transitional form she is able to stand erect on her legs & retain the use of her hands, but is also able to run & maneuver on all fours like a wolf. Other effects of her wolf &/or transitional forms include: **'Enhanced Size': Proportionately greater in size than that of her human form, her hybrid wolf-human bones & muscles make Wolfsbane taller & stronger. Although her lupine & transitional forms are more massive than her human form, the source of this additional mass is unknown. **'Enhanced Strength': Greater strength than that of a normal male adult human, due to her enhanced muscular build. **'Enhanced Speed': Enhanced muscles are swift as a wolf but to the proportional size of a human. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Although enhanced her muscles & skeleton are also extremely flexible, giving her the agility of an animal. **'Hyperkeen Senses': Keen animal senses of sight, smell, & hearing combined with human intelligence are heightened further than that of a regular wolf. She can perceive infrared, ultra violet, heat, pheromones, & emotions such as fear or lust. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Wolfsbane is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of her body with much greater speed & efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, & severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a shorter amount of time. Strength level In human form Wolfsbane possesses the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, & build who engages in intensive regular exercise. In her lupine & transitional forms her strength is heightened beyond average, but not to a superhuman degree. Weaknesses There are drawbacks to being a wolf. *While in her lupine form, Wolfsbane can not orally communicate with others. Instead she has the vocal chords of a wolf & therefore barks, growls, & howls as one. Although in this form she is capable of communicating telepathically with Danielle Moonstar, she does not often work with her New Mutants teammate. *While she may retain her human consciousness, she is more prone to wild behavior. This can sometimes dull her intelligence or override her usually up-right & moral consciousness. Paraphernalia Equipment * Wolfsbane's Collar Transportation Humvee; formerly motorcycle, Magik, Warlock Notes * Wolfsbane's lupine and transitional forms are more massive than her human form. The source of this additional mass is unknown. See Also * Rahne Sinclair (Earth-616) Category:X-Men members Category:Secret Identity Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Mutates Category:Single Characters Category:Earth-199999